DinoMan ST
by Nerokin4
Summary: (This is Basically a Re-Write of Megaman ZX and there are two other Fics under this category) Troy lost his mother to a raid of "Rebels" and now has a chance to avenge her, with the help of Model S allowing him to be DinoMan S.


DinoMan ST

DinoMerge

Troy lived in a society where people lived under the protection of Royal Incorporated, a security force and energy production company. But the problem that the country faced wasn't other people; world peace among Humans had been obtained and years later a new race of mechanical beings called Metalloids joined after the War. It was machines that threatened the peace of everyone's mind. To be specific these machines were called Rebels.

Troy was an eighteen-year-old boy who lost his mother before Royal Inc. was announced ten years ago. He was taken up by Daaro along with a girl named Jane as new members of the Olympian Transporter Service.

Ten years later he was looking out at the Royal Inc. building from the cliffs in Area 1 of the country of Excalibur. He could overhear Daaro in the background talking to the mysterious client who hired them.

"Hello, thank you for calling Olympian Transporter Service. We will take anything, anywhere in the country… Ah, Commander Artemis of the Guardians, how may I help you? ... Yes I've got the package… I see, we're on our way." Daaro got off the Line there.

Everyone had headsets clamped onto their ears, even Troy had a set. And all people on Earth were required to wear a special undergarment that fit like skin level spandex. But what troy didn't have was the Triangular Mark on the head that said he was a supporter of Royal Inc. Thankfully he wasn't alone, Jane didn't have one either, and it seemed the only one who understood why was Daaro. Troy was thinking of these things while he looked out at the Royal Inc. Head Office.

"Troy, time to move." Daaro said. When Troy didn't answer, Daaro stepped away from his red Motorbike. "Troy, did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Troy looked over to Daaro. His long blond hair, blue eyes behind glasses, and red long-sleeve shirt directly opposed Troy's blue short-sleeve shirt, green eyes and short brown hair. For the first time Daaro seemed to notice the view.

"Oh you were 'reminiscing' again," Daaro looked out to the view. "It's incredible how much this world has prospered since the Apocalypse. And I might as well give credit to Royal Inc. while I'm at it."

Troy looked away from Daaro. "Bigger isn't always better," he said. "If Royal Security had come sooner ten years ago, Mom and anyone else who died in that Rebel raid would still be alive." Troy started to tear up with anger.

Daaro put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Troy, everyone in the Service understands how you feel," he said. "But you have to hide those feelings in town; people will probably think you are out to kill the head of Royal Inc., Regal in order to avenge those deaths. He's considered a hero to all those people."

"Hey, Boss? Who are the Guardians that we took this job from?" Troy asked to change the subject. "We hardly know anything about them or the packages they asked us to deliver."

"The Guardians are a defense force who banded together to fight off the Rebel Outbreaks," Daaro said. "They travel the world looking for trouble with the Rebels ever since the Apocalypse centuries ago. As for the packages don't ask too many questions, it could get you killed and is probably better we don't know."

There was the sound of a buster going off. Troy and Daaro instinctively ducked behind their motorbikes.

"What's going on!?" he looked over his bike and saw Rebels, Galleons to be exact.

"Rebels!" Daaro said. "Why are they here!?" the buster of one Galleon went off again and severely damaged Daaro's Bike. "They must be after the packages!" the other Galleons fired their busters and they destroyed Troy's bike.

"Aaaahhh!" the shockwave of the explosion sent Troy over the side of the cliff.

"Troy!"

Troy woke up on the forest floor. He found something at his side; it looked like the package had been torn out of the wrapping. It looked like a piece of useless metal in the shape of a dinosaur head. Troy had only seen pictures of Dinosaurs on e-books, but he knew them enough to recognize what they were, and this one looked a Styracosaurus (like a Triceratops but it had three horns on each side of the frill and no horns on the forehead). He picked it up and tried to stand, but he felt a wave of nausea.

"Ow… Ugh, that was a hard fall." He said.

"Troy! Do you have the Package!?" he heard Daaro ask from the cliff top.

"I've got it!" he yelled back.

"Listen, don't let the package fall into Rebel hands! Bring it to the Guardians and deliver it to Commander Artemis! I'll join you once I deal with business up here! Protect the package at all costs!"

Troy ran towards the Rendezvous point that the Service and the Guardians agreed on. On the way he was almost shot by some oddly dressed people. They wore green shirts and white trousers, at least the guys who came did. The girl on the other hand was in an all pink uniform. Pink hat, pink coat, pink bodysuit. She stepped forward.

"Lower your weapons," as the command was followed she asked Troy a question that he didn't get often. "Are you a Transporter?"

"Yes I am, and you must be Guardians, right?" Troy said.

"Yes, we heard the explosion and came here to investigate-" She never finished. There was a small tremor and a large cobra build Rebel appeared from behind the Guardians. It was about fifty feet long and had spikes in the center of each maneuverable part of its body.

"What is that!?" said one of the Guardians.

"Is that thing in charge of the Rebels in the area!?" Troy asked himself. The guardians started to fire on the Snake Mech. They were trying to convince the girl to run away with the package.

The snake turned around and flung its tail downward, injuring both the Guardians.

"No!" the girl yelled.

"Just take it and go!" said one of the guys.

"Hey we need to move, before that Snake get's back!" Troy said to the girl. "They're after the package, just leave it! Take it with you and we'll be hounded by the Rebels!"

The girl turned to Troy, her face dead serious. "But I can't leave the Fossimetal in the wrong hands…"

"Whatever that is can't be worth your life!"

The Snake came back and Troy decided to go down fighting. Problem was he didn't have a weapon.

_How am I going to do this alone? _He thought. Then the Fossimetal floated over and someone spoke to him in his mind, a man's voice. 

_You're not alone. I can help you protect her._ A palpable energy filled Troy to the point where he was screaming from it. Then one word came to mind

"DinoMerge!"

_Fossilink Established! D.I.N.O. System Online!_ The voice said. The energy flowed outward, turning into battle armor. A blue helmet, chest plate, glove and boots appeared on him along with white crotch and thigh guards. His left hand had turned into a Stracosaurus head with the mouth open. Somehow Troy knew it was actually a weapon called the Styracobuster. He charged the Styracobuster and fired a powerful blast to the Snake's head. The Snake went into a flurry of pain and fled.

_The power of the Fossimetal is incredible!_ Troy thought.

_Fear me not, _said the voice in Troy's head_ I am Fossimetal Model S._

_Model… S? I can hear you in my head… how is that?_

_We need to get out of here or the girl will get caught in the crossfire._

Troy turned to the girl. "Hey, I need to get this to the Rendezvous point right?" He said. "Just wait here until I get help."

The girl just stared at him without response, a look of shock on her face. When he started to leave, though; "Wait!"

Troy turned around.

"I have a name," the girl said. "The name's Artemis, Commander of the Guardians."

"Sorry Commander, I'm Troy and I'm your Transporter! Sit tight while I get help."

"Please, call me Artemis. And good luck."

Troy headed for the Rendezvous point which was on the other side of the woods. The woods were crawling with Rebels from Barricades, to Scatterflies, to Galleons. Troy took all of them out. He was almost to the Rendezvous point when he noticed the Snake. Not live, the real ones had all been sent to different countries and zoos, but the Rebel that attacked Artemis and the others. It "slithered" into the clearing that Troy was in and attacked. Troy tried something he didn't want to know why he didn't think of before. He charged the Styracobuster and charged the Rebel. The Snake Rebel then dove for Troy and the Styracobuster made contact with the Snake's head. The charge sent a rush of energy through the Snake's mechanical body which exploded out the other side. The Snake's body imploded at first. Then it caused an explosion like someone stepped on a landmine.

_We did it! _Troy said to Model S. _You said your name is Model S? Why would you help me?_

_Do I need a reason to help anyone? _Model S asked._ You seemed determined to help Artemis even though you've never even seen her before. You had the will, I gave you the capability. You are the brave one._

_Brave? Me? No way, I just thought I'd always regret not trying. Anyway the rendezvous point is up ahead, let's go._


End file.
